


The Snitch

by Liveforsuperwholockandhp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Harry Potter, One Shot, Set in 5th year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liveforsuperwholockandhp/pseuds/Liveforsuperwholockandhp
Summary: It is Draco Malfoy's birthday and Violet Potter has the perfect gift for him.





	The Snitch

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a fun idea that came to me when I realised that it was Draco's birthday (5th June. Three days before mine)   
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Draco was walking to the great hall for breakfast. It was 5th June, his birthday. Blaise Zabini and Théodore Nott had waited for him in the common room, wishing him a happy birthday. His other male friends, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe, had already gone to the Great Hall.

"So Draco, what are you going to do today?" Blaise asked. He hoped there was party.

"I don't know. Just study I guess, since exams are drawing near," Draco replied in an almost bored drawl, which was his normal way of speaking.

"Study? On your birthday? You are starting to sound like that Gryffindork know-it-all," Theodore said, amused by Draco's answer. Draco stopped and pulled his wand from his jean pocket in a quick motion and pointed it at Theodore's throat.

"Never ever compare me to that know-it-all," Draco growled.Theodore put up his hand in a surrendering motion.

"Sorry, sorry!" Theodore said in a nervous voice, because he knew how dangerous Draco can be with his wand when he is angry. Meanwhile, Blaise was busy laughing his ass off.

"Shut up!" Both Draco and Theodore said at the same time. Blaise mimed locking his lips with a lock and threw the key away. The boys looked ahead and saw that they were outside the Great Hall and almost everyone was staring at them. All of them glanced each other and quickly went to sit at the Slytherin table. Draco's other friends: Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Goyle and Crabbe wished him a loud happy birthday.

"Thanks guys but don't you think you shouldn't have shouted?" Draco asked with a half smirk, knowing there was high chance of them getting into trouble for the commotion.

"Yeah sorry about that," Daphne said with a sheepish smile at the same time as Pansy said "Who cares?"

"What is all this commotion?" Severus Snape, the potions master and head of Slytherin. He had suddenly and swiftly appeared like a bat.

"Nothing professor," Theodore answered innocently. Snorts and giggles were heard throughout the hall as everyone had stopped eating and talking to listen to the conversation.

"Sorry professor. They' pointing at those who had shouted' were just wishing Draco happy birthday," Blaise answered for them, always being the calm and collected out of the seven friends.

"Very well, but please refrain from doing so in the future. And happy returns of the day Mr. Malfoy." Snape said and went back to the staff table. After those everyone went back to what they were doing. Draco glanced around the Hall and his eyes landed on Violet Potter, the-girl-who-lived.

_'Well now she is called the girl-who-lies,'_ Draco thought. Their eyes connected for a second before she winked and smiled mischievously. She got up said something to her friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley and left the Great Hall.Draco knew she wanted him to follow her. He waited few minutes and then got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Pansy asked.

Draco looked at her, quickly came up with a lie, and said, "I'm going to my room. I forgot my book for potions."

"Oh ok. Well, we'll see you in potions then." Pansy smiled. The others nodded, their mouths full with their breakfast. Draco quickly left the Great Hall. When he reached outside he saw Violet standing on the stairs leading to the first floor. Draco stood there and watched her. She looked beautiful in her uniform, which was an amazing feat. She had left her ebony tresses free, some fell and covered her face partially. She was staring inside a box which was big enough to hold a ring. Draco hoped it's not a ring and even if it's a ring, he hoped that she didn't give it to him because it meant that she wanted to marry him when they were of age. Draco looked at her lips and wondered how they would feel against his.

' _Stop it Draco. She is Violet Potter. She is your arch-enemy. You can't think like that,'_ Draco mentally berated himself for that thought. Violet suddenly looked up and saw Draco staring at her lost in thought, eyes glazed over. She walked up to him, but Draco was still lost in his thoughts.She clicked her fingers in front of his face. His eyes focused on hers.

"What were you thinking about?" Violet asked with a curious smile.

"None of your business." Draco replied, quite harshly. He thought he saw a flicker of hurt flash in her eyes but it disappeared before he could make sure.

"Okay. Well, I just wanted to give you this," She said holding up the box. It was a red velvet box.

"Why?" he asked suspiciously. He wondered if it had a ring for the engagement. He was torn between desperately hoping it was a ring yet reluctantly thinking it wasn't a ring.

"It's your birthday gift," Violet beamed at him, her emerald eyes sparkling.

"It's my birthday gift?" He repeated faintly. His brain couldn't process what she had said. Violet nodded and took his hand, put the box in his hand and closed his hand.

"Go ahead. Open it," Violet nodded encouragingly towards the small box in his hand.Draco looked at the box and opened it slowly. Inside the box was a golden snitch and a note which said 'to Draco'. Draco was sure Violet had nicked the snitch from the quidditch ball crate. He just stared at it dumbly.

"Merlin! Draco just open the note," Violet said exasperated. Draco stared at Violet. She had called him Draco. He liked the way his name sounded when she said it in her sweet, melodious voice.

"Okay." Draco said, shaking himself and focusing his attention and opening the lid.

_Dear Draco,_

_Seeing as you have never caught the snitch in my presence. I have decided to give you one as a birthday present. Now you have finally caught a snitch._

_Love, Violet._

Draco crumpled the note and mock-laughed.

"Thank you so much, Potter. You helped me achieve my life long dream," He said sarcastically. Violet put her arms around his neck and took a step forward. Their bodies were only a few centimeters apart. He stiffened in anticipation.

"Aww. Don't be mad. I was just giving you a gift," She said sweetly into his ear causing shivers to go down his spine. Draco put the the box and the note into his pocket and wrapped his arms around her waist in a quick motion.

"So you wanna tell the real reason you gave a gift?" He asked in a husky voice.

"I just gave it you because I wanted to do this," She said before quickly grabbing his lips in her. Draco froze for a second before kissing her back. When the need for air became too much, they broke apart.

"I wanted to do this since the second day here," Violet gasped, her mind reeling from the kiss.

"Why?" Draco asked confused, his mind on the breathtaking kiss, quite literally.

"I saw you comforting a new Slytherin. She was upset because she thought that her new friend who was in Hufflepuff won't be her friend anymore because she was in Slytherin, 'the evil house'," Violet said with a fond smile, shaking her head.

"Yeah. She was really upset and I found her crying so I couldn't just leave now, could I?" Draco asked, smirking.

"No. And it was really sweet of you to comfort her," Violet said and gave him a short sweet kiss.

"Mhm. You know we should do this more often," Draco hummed with a sly grin.

"Of course dear boyfriend." Violet replied.

"I'm glad lovely girlfriend." Draco said kissing her again. Years later, if someone asked what was the most memorable day for Draco, he would say his 15th birthday.


End file.
